adventure bay the peace area
by OssasIsHere
Summary: this is my story!enjoy it!


Advanture Bay:The Peace Area

Hello guys this is the red air and this is my first story!and this is chapter about a worst day to Paw patrol!hope you like it!

In the some places,Advanture Bay there so many people.I mean so many happy people like ladies and gentleman and boy,the last is cat and you know where is the pup and cat lived?they lived in the big building. And the more odd is the pups can talks like a normal the pups live in the building called a team.A famous team called paw patrol.

The paw patrol helping many people every day,without patrol leaded by Ryder,a boy with pineaples hair and with ten have many friend,Ryder human friendisKatie,Jake,Alex,Mayor Goodway,Chickeletta, ,Howdy a and the last is Captain Ryder friends pup also his pup like Marshall,Zuma,Chase,Rocky,Rubble,Skye and the last is Everest(Jake Pup).In night,Ryder pray in the advanture bay no one will dead. but that's life,everyone will dead includes all in advanture bay.

THE NEXT DAY:

Ryder:"Hoaamm,good morning advanture day."(Rubbing his eye)

And with pup

Chase first to wake up

Chase:`A right day to having fun`Chase thought

Chase with his pup gears

Chase:"Ruff megaphone"

Chase:"PUPS TIME TO WAKE UP"

Zuma:"Uhh,dude isn't it eawly mowning to wake up?"(scratch his ear)

Chase :" can you help me wake the other?"

Zuma:"Sure thing dude"

Chase :"Thanks Zuma"

Zuma:"with pleasuwe"

Chase and Zuma wake up Rubble and Skye

Chase:`just wake up Marshall and Rocky`Chase thought

Chase and the other walk into marshall pup house

Chase:"Marshall wake up this is already morning"

Skye:"Marshall?"

Chase:"Ruff megaphone,MARSHALL WAKE UP!AND NOW!"

Marshall:"IM UP,IM UP,hey wait a minute, why i always ended up like this" Marshall said as he know his blanket traped him

The other pup couldn`t help but just laugh at Marshall action

Skye:`Wow, Marshall is so cute then i thought`skye little said her word

Rubble:"what did you said skye?i little hear you like `Marshall` and `cute"Rubble whispered to skye

Skye:"N-no i didn`t say that!"Skye blushed

Rubble:"you sure?and then, why you blushed?"Rubble snickered

Skye:"RUBBLE!"she said as he drag him at behind Marshall pup house

Skye:"hear me you bulldog i had crush on Marshall,BUT if you told everyone about my crush . . ."Skye growled and snickered

Rubble:"sure thing,s-skye"Rubble gulped

Skye:"Good"

Chase:"hey,what`s going out there"

Skye:"nothing"

Rubble:"y-yes,100% nothing

Chase:"ok then,hey lets get out marshall in that blanket!he`s seems tortured"everyone gigled

Marshall:"HEY THIS IS NOT FUNNY!FREE ME FROM THIS SILLY BLANKET"

Zuma:"the blanket is not silly dude,you silly"Zuma joked make the rest pup laugh

Marshall:" . .GET ME . "

Chase:"calm down buddy we will free you"Chase comfort

Marshall:"FINE

The rest of paw patrol finnaly get out marshall from his blanket

Marshall:"thanks guys"

Chase:"finnaly lets guys , lets wake up rocky

At the rocky pup house

Marshall:"Rocky this is us"marshall said as he began open door rocky pup house but there was nothing

Zuma:"i wondew whewe is he

Chase:"c`mon guys we need to split up

Everyone:"sure thing

Marshall is going to find his he trip over a small branch which hear a Hard THUD AND marshall had a bad headache

Marshall:"OWW!When my clumsy thing ended"he hold he pain head

Marshall:`and OWW this is more worst...i think this is some bruise...maybe katie can`marshall though he start to katie place as hear moan and groan

Marshall:"who`s there?"marshall found some person and it`s...Rocky!and then marshall Quickly turn on his pup tag and ignoring his own pain

Marshall:"RYDER,PUPS,EVERYBODY,OWWWWWW!

Everyone:"huh?"everyone confused who call them!

Marshall:"EVERYONE THIS MARSHALL I KNOW WHERE `S NEAR RYDER ATV HE`S NOT BREATH!

That news make everyone hurry to near marshall places,but...

Marshall:"thanks godness he`s breath again"this make everyone confused

Ryder:"Marshall,but you say Rocky didn`t breath"all confused

Marshall:"previously..."

15 min ago

Marshall:"i must save rocky lives"he said as he began push rocky chest and do CPR

Marshall:`PUSH...PUSH...PUSH..DON`T GIVE UP ROCKY`Marshall hope

And one more CPR ..THUMP...THUMP... THUMP

Marshall:"Finnaly"

Back at present

Everyone amazed with marshall story

Zuma:"wow Mawshall you a HEROO,cool dude!

Marshall:"t-thanks Zuma"answer marshall with a blush

Marshall:"Anyway,lets bring rocky to katie place"and with that ryder start blushing hear name `katie` and everyone gigled

Ryder:"ok lets guys we go to k-katie places

At katie place

Katie:"c`mon cali,just take a bath"said Katie as she grab cali but cali free from her,she snickered as she sliped a bar of soap

which she ended in a water tub,katie couldn`t help but just laught

Katie:"ohh cali"she gigled

Cali:"mraooww"she mad as the paw patrol came bring unconscious rocky

Katie:"oh my...what hapenned with rocky,take he here"she said as she take rocky to a tabble

Katie:"Hmm,just what i has a migraine

Marshall:" When my clumsy thing ended?"everyone shocked and confused what marshall said

Chase:"marshall buddy, what do you mean?

Ryder:"Yeah what do you mean marshall?

Marshall:"i hurt rocky when my stupid clumsy thing sliped a small branch and hear rocky moan and groan

Rubble:"but marshall you save rocky lives

Marshall:" Doesn`t matter.i hurt my friend... i hurt my friend... i hurt my friend..."marshall replied again and again

Ryder:"marshall just stop"Ryder said but Marshall didn`t hear

Everyone:"MARSHALL,STOP THAT!"this make marshall close his mouth

Marshall:"Ryder can i go to lookout... just myself"marshall sigh

Ryder:"are you sure marshall?that bruise looks bad"

Marshall:"no Ryder its just little(Give a fake smile)"

Ryder:"ok then,you can go"

Marshall:"thanks Ryder"and with that marshall go to the lookout

Meanwhlile

Alex:"Granpa( ),can i go to the bank?please?"

:"sure you can,but where is the bank?"

Alex:"the bank is between katie place and the lookout"

:"ok then,you can go"

Alex:"thanks granpa,Bye"

:"Bye be safe"

Alex finnaly arrive to bank (before marshall going across the bank).but Alex go to bank with a wrong time

When Alex go inside bank...

KRIIIIIINNGGGG...KRIIIIIIINNNGGGG,ATTENTION PLEASE THIS BANK IS BEING ROB OF A FAMOUS ALL PEOPLE INSIDE BANK

QUICKLY GET OUT FROM THE BANK!

Alex:"oh no i must get out from the bank"he tried to get out from the bank but can't because many people block him out

?:looks like i have a hostage!HAHAHA!

Alex:"aaaahhhh!"

Meanwhile marshall is going to across the bank...

Marshall:'huh? What is that disturbance?i will check it out!'Mashall thought as he go inside bank

He go inside bank and he gasped what he look.a bald man holding alex for he hide under table and look at the thief and police officer

police officer:"let out that kid you thief"

thief:"HAHAHA,sure,sure,but if you let me into my car i will give you this young boy,HAHAHA!"

police officer:"no one will let you escape from this mess bank"

thief:"ok then,this boy will history"

Alex:"NOOOOOOO!DON'T KILL ME!"

Marshall:`i can't let Alex dead,thinking marshall,thinking,AHA`saidMarshall as he looks a bandage at thief leg

Marshall"no one will kill one of my friend"ignoring his bad pain and he run and bit thief leg which bandage

Thief:"AWWWWWWW!YOU STUPID PUPS"he began to kick marshall stomach and anaesthetiz the police officer as he throw Alex to groundp

Alex:"OW!that's hurt!"

Thief:"Listen you stupid pups you will be !"he said as he push marshall neck with his foot which marshall can't breath

Marshall:"i...can't...breath.."said marshall with tears

Thief:"DEAD YOU"he said as he Quickly grab his pistols and...

BANG

Blood leaked out from marshall stomach but he still wake up and scream in pain

Thief:"i will finish YOU!"The Thief ready to aim marshall head. marshall just close his eye waiting for his death.

But police officer wake up and Quickly hit thief head with gun to make the thief unconscious and same with marshall.

police officer:"Don't give up pup?he said as block many blood will out

police officer:"you boy tell to his owner about send ambulance and the rest of police"

Alex:"A-alright"he put out his phone and ready talk to Ryder.

Ryder:"hello Ryder Here,hey what's up Alex"

Alex:"Ryder somethings happenned"Alex with sad face

Marshall is began open his eye

Pollice Officer:"ah,finnaly you wake up!don't unconsious again!it will be 65% of Your death" Pollice Officer said as he wraped marshall stomach with fresh yelp in pain.

Pollice Officer:Don't worry,it will reduce your pain"tell Pollice Officer as he give reduce pain to marshall

Pollice Officer:"feels better?"marshall just nooded

Pollice Officer:"good ,and you so brave save that boy"Marshall just blushed but he seems in pain

Pollice Officer:"what make you pain?"marshall pointed to his head

Pollice Officer:"oh, i can fix it"he pulls out the reduce pain and give to marshall.

Meanwhile for alex

Alex told to Ryder everything he don't know what he ,sad,or confused.

Ryder:"oh no,are he alright?"

Alex:"he alright,and send ambulace and the police to bank between katie place and the lookout"

Ryder:"sure and if that to marshall"and with that Ryder end the call

Alex:"are M-Marshall is alright?

Pollice Officer:"he's name is marshall?good ,and marshall alright"

Marshall:'i can't live longer,i will be ,you are the best owner for me,chase,rubble,zuma,everest,you are the best friends i had,and skye i-i love you,you are everything for me, you are my world.b-bye every one,i will wait you all at puppy heaven"marshall close his eye

Alex:"noooo!Marshall don't give up the paw patrol will never same without you"cries Alex

Pollice Officer can feels Marshall heart drop down

Pollice Officer:"sorry,he is a good pup"he said as he put his hat down

Meanwhile

Police car,ambulance and the paw patrol get inside the bank

Ryder:"oh no,is he.."

Police officer:"im sorry boys,he is a hero"

Chase:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!IT CAN'T BE!NOT MY BROTHER!"said chase as he find heart beat there was nothing.

Chase:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Chase:"come back to me marshall,come back to us"Chase cried,skye just fainted,and rubble,and zuma.

Thief:"HAHAHA!for you just a cry baby,for me i happy as i get all money in this earth!HAHAHA"said the thief with a large laugh

Chase:"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING MURDERER!YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!JUST GO TO HELL YOU HAPPY THIEF!"he said as he bit thief neck with fully willing killing

Thief:"OWWWWWWWWW!"and with that the thief dead cause bleed to was happy the thief then all confused cause hear a cough

Ryder:"who is that?"and Ryder Question is answered from Marshall

Chase:MARSHALL!YOU AWAKE!YOU INCREDIBLE!"said chase as he wagging his tail

Docter:"everyone move out!we take care of this!"he said as he bring marshall to ambulaceand ready go to the hospital''

AT HOSPITAL

The paw patrol wait explanning from the doctor.

Doctor:"umm,where im first talk?oh,marshall will be okay but he 100% Amnesia and no chance to turn his mind back"

Ryder:"NONONO!he can't lose his mind he has two job,fire pup and EMT pup"

Docter:"im sorry but there was nothing for turn back his mind"he said as his phone ringing

Docter:"hello spark here(the Doctor name is spark)what?oh,that's so good(turning off his phone)follow me to marshall room!

All of the paw patrol go to marshall room.

AT MARSHALL ROOM...

Spark:"jennie(she is a nurse)it's spark open this door"

Jennie:"oh hi spark and paw patrol you luck,marshall is awake,but you see he's has amnemia so he didt'n know me and he bit my hand"

She said as she show her wound hand

Ryder:"oh my gosh,sorry for marshall action jennie"he said

Jennie:"it's okay,everyone do something wrong let's go inside and be carefully"

They go inside and see marshall is so scared

Everyone:"m-marshall?"

Marshall :"w-w-w-w-w-w-what d-d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-w-w-want?"this make everyone gigled

Ryder:"marshall,im ryder the leader of paw patrol,this chase for policepup and spypup,this zuma for water pup,this rubble for contrucktion pup(sorry for my bad english,im indonesian people)this rocky eco pup,some pup in jake mountain her name is everest she winter pup,and the last is skye she is aviator pup."this make marshall heart beat faster hear beatiful name 'skye',the beatifulles name he heard

Marshall:"(wow she...she beatiful)

Spark:"oh and one way to turn back his name is relax to mountain and try to tell who is he at previously"said spark

Ryder:"oh and who bring him and looks him"everyone look to skye(you know what's that mean)

Skye :"w-why you All looks me like that?"she as she blushing

Rubble:"c'mon skye i'm want to snow boarding with chase,and zuma"rubble said

Rocky:"and i'm will going to visit alex and go to bioskop to watch 'finding dory'"

Ryder:"and i'm will go to ask katie to a date "Ryder blushed

Skye:"Fine,i will go with marshall"

Rubbble:"good luck skye"

Everyone:"good luck skye"

AT THE MOUNTAIN

Skye:"c'mon marshall"skye blushed

Marshall:"o-okay,so, what my real life?"he blushed

Skye:"so,you..."before she explained there a bear push a super dooper big stone to ...

Marshall:SKYE WACTH OUT"he said as he push skye and got ,he is bad condution,he has bleeding head.

Skye:"oh no marshall"she said as he turn on her pup tag and call ryder.

And she call ryder at right time when ryder finished

Ryder:"that was wonderful date"he blushed as his pup tag ringing

Ryder:"hello ryder here."

Skye:"ryder it's skye,marshall is got hit from stone who belonged to black bear!hurry ryder,hurry!

Ryder:"i will skye no bear is to big nopup is to small,PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT!"

Chase,rubble,rocky and zuma:"ryder need us"

Chase:"paw patrol ready in action ryder sir"

Ryder:"okay pups,there is a problem marshall is got hit a stone who belonged to black bear,chase im need you to catch the bear and bring him to zoo

Chase:"chase is on the case"

Ryder:"rocky,im need you to drive marshall ambulance truck to bring him to hospital"

Rocky:"green means ummm..green means im fire up?"all laugh

Ryder:"alright paw patrol is on the roll"

AT THE MOUNTAIN

Ryder:"chase,sniff the bear scent!"

Chase:"yes sir"

Rocky:"skye bring him to his ambulance"

Skye:"yes rocky"and with that,rocky go to hospital to save his friend

AT THE HOSPITAL

Spark:"hey guys,marrshall is awake"

Skye:"where is he!she start to going to marshall room

Skye:"marshall,you awake"she said as she see marshall and kiss him and dance with marshall toungue

Skye:"do you love me?"she lick marshall face

Marshall:"yes im love you"

Skye:"good"she kiss marshall face,but something stop her kiss

Chase:"s-skye,do you love marshall?"said chase with tears

Skye:"im sorry chase,i-im love marshall"this make chase run away

Ryder:"chase come back"


End file.
